


Escaping Imprisonment

by MorphineDeity



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Yami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, M/M, Omega Finral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: 15 years Finral has been in the hands of the Spade Kingdom, but when he became of age he is sold off to one of the Spade Generals. But this general isn't like the others.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Escaping Imprisonment

Years of imprisonment, years of abuse. Finral Vaude wanted nothing more than to escape this hellhole. He was nothing more than one of Spade Kingdom’s prized Omegas, taken from his home country at such a young age and trained to in the ways of what an Omega should do; nurture the home, please their Alpha, bear children. They were forbidden to even use magic, if Omegas were to even use a small ounce of their mana and the Dark Disciples found out about it, they would be punished.

Finral did everything he could growing up in the Spade Kingdom; obeying the rules, not upsetting the Dark Disciples or Generals. Call him a coward for not fighting back and how embarrassing for a noble to stoop that low, but Finral called it survival. He hoped that if he did things right and abide by the rules then one day he would be able to return home, even though there would be nothing to return to.

He’s heard stories since his capture that Clover Kingdom has fallen under Spade rule, the royal families were murdered, the Magic Knights squad were completely wiped out. There was nothing left to save the Clover Kingdom, but Finral didn’t care he just wanted to go home and hoped his little brother survived the invasion.

During his time in Spade, training to become suitable for ownership. Finral would tell you his time was anything but pleasant, he’s met some wonderful people but they eventually left the barracks after being sold off, other days were not so pleasant. One dark period in his life almost costed him everything. He was fifteen, just now fully emerging as an Omega, he was cleaning the floor in the main hall when a group of Spade Generals thought it would be funny to make a mess of the freshly cleaned floor, just so they could watch and laugh at Finral clean up the mess. They would even go as far as making him submit at the sound of their voice and laugh at how pathetic he was.

The abuse was enough for Finral to one day run away and stood at the cliff’s edge ready to plummet to his death. Just as he was about to fall arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back from the ledge. Finral fought tooth and nail to get out of the grasp. “Let me go!”

“Hey, quit it kid,” The voice behind him growled out, making Finral face him.

Finral opened his eyes and got a good look at the person in front of him. The man was clearly older than him but Finral couldn’t help noticing the young man was attractive. His eyes traveled down and widen when he noticed the Spade General uniform. Panic began to fill his body, he struggled out of the grip and found himself bowing on the ground. “Please forgive me, sir. I didn’t mean to run away, please don’t hurt me.”

There was snort making Finral flinch. “Who said anything about hurting you?”

Finral hesitated for a few seconds before he looked back up at the general. He knew he should be hesitant and that the general was only tricking him into trusting the Alpha, but there was something about the Alpha that made him feel calm. But Finral wasn’t going to let his guard down because of some feeling.

“Hey kid, quit spacing out on me,” The man growled out causing Finral to flinch. “Now tell me, why were you about to jump from that ledge and plummet to your death?”

Finral looked down avoiding the general’s face, he didn’t want to tell him but this is a Spade General he’s facing. Their personality can change like the weather. If he didn’t tell him, Finral would be punished. But if he _did_ tell him, Finral would still be punished, either way Finral would lose in this situation. He took a deep breath to steady his trembling, he kept his eyes to ground knowing if he looked at him then it was game over. “I-I couldn’t take the abuse any longer.”

Finral heard a flick of a match igniting followed by the sound of inhaling and exhaling. “Is that so?”

“Y-Yes sir,” Finral stumbled out.

“Will you stop looking at the ground, your scared attitude is starting to annoy me.”

Finral hesitantly looked up, he watched the man take a drag from his cigarette and blow smoke out of his mouth. “Look kid, taking yourself out early isn’t going to solve anything.”

“Then what am I suppose to do?!” Finral spat out, he was beginning to grow frustrated. He just wants a way out of this miserable world he’s in.

“Keep surprising them,” The man said, “Prove them wrong in everything, you killing yourself is what they want. They want you to be so broken that your only option out of this hell hole is death.”

Finral stared at him in shock, just who was this man. He doesn’t act like the other Spade Generals who love to torment Finral, this man is the opposite. “It sounds like you hate it here.”

“You have no idea, kid.”

The door to his cell creaked open, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked towards the door, a tall man dressed in dark clothing entered his cell. Finral instinctively pressed himself against the wall in hopes it would swallow him whole. He knew what day it is, he knew what was about to happen.

The man stopped in front of him, the chains in his hands rattled when they landed on the floor. “Happy Birthday, today is the day.”

He came closer and grabbed Finral by the arm, he clasped the cuffs closed around his wrists and yanked him off the floor. Finral followed after the man, knowing if he stopped he would be dragged across the floor to their destination.

His handler stopped by a room, he unhooked the cuffs and pushed Finral inside. “Get washed up and change into the clothes set out for you.”

Finral hesitantly walked into the room, realizing it’s the bathroom. He pulled his clothes off, leaving them on the ground for the servants to pick up and later burn. He walked over to a large water basin and put his hand in to test the water, yanking it out from the frigid water. Finral should have known that he wouldn’t be given a special treatment but he had hoped it would’ve been different.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged his head in the water long enough to get it wet. He grabbed for the bottle and poured its contents on his head when he pulled away from the freezing water. He massaged the soapy substance in his hair cleansing it of the week old dirt and grime. He let it set in his hair while he gave himself a sponge bath and lather soap all over his body, he washed away the grime and dunked his head back into the freezing water. He hastily washed the lather away from his hair until there was no residue left.

He grabbed the towel that was laying next to his new clothes and tried himself off. He scrubbed the towel on his hair from any droplets, laying the towel down he grabbed the clothes and put them on. These new clothes looked expensive which is to no surprise to Finral, Omegas being sold off when they reach the age of maturity were given expensive clothes so they would look presentable to their owner. He made sure his clothes were set in the right place and there were no wrinkles, he reached for the brush and brushed out his hair into a cleaner version of his usual style. When he looked presentable enough, Finral walked back to the entrance where his handler was waiting.

“Took you long enough,” The man scoffed out, he placed the cuffs back on Finral and pulled him along. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

Finral let himself be pulled along, he didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. He didn’t need to when today was going to be his last day living within these walls. Before he knew it, they arrived at their destination. Finral looked up at the double doors taking in their elaborate designs, he vaguely remembers the doors of his family home when he was a child, but that was so long ago and his family home is most likely been burned to the ground along with his family.

The doors opened and he was pulled inside, his handler pulled him to the middle of the room he dropped the chain and walked over to the man standing by a window. Finral watched the two interact with each other, he couldn’t help the shiver shooting down his spine when he saw one of the Dark Disciples face him.

“It’s your lucky day!” He cheered. He walked over to Finral checking out the young Omega making sure there wasn’t anything out of place. “Excellent, you cleaned up very nice.”

He walked over to the table where a bunch of paperwork laid. No doubt they were documents about Finral for his owner to keep. The man picked up another set of documents and looked them over. “Perfect,” He turned back to Finral. “Luck is on your side, you and your Alpha have something in common. At least you won’t be lonely living in another kingdom.”

Finral looked at him in confusion, he didn’t understand what the man was talking about. He didn’t have to wait for an answer for long, he turned when he heard a knock on the door. The man called out for the other to enter, Finral’s eyes widen when the newcomer entered the room. He couldn’t believe it, the man entering the room was the one who stopped him from jumping. He hadn’t seen the man since that time, so why was he here.

His eyes followed the tall man over to the other man, he watched them exchange a few words and then the documents were handed to him. They turned to face Finral.

“This is Yami Sukihiro, Captain of the guards,” The man introduced to Finral and turned to Yami. “This is Finral Vaude, he’s a noble from the House of Vaude. Omegas born into Nobility are very sought after,” A smile appeared on the Disciple’s face and Finral didn’t like how it made him. “You know, Finral here is also a foreigner, he came from the Clover Kingdom as well.”

Finral listened to the other man talk but his eyes stayed on Yami, the Alpha look completely different when he last saw him but Finral wonders if Yami was still the same. Yami’s words helped Finral survive the hellish treatment he went through over the years. Finral averted his gaze when Yami looked at him, his steely gaze made the young Omega to fidget.

“So what will it be?” The man said, catching both of their attention. “If he’s not to your liking then I will give him to someone who will.”

Yami looked back Finral, who tried not to look terrified. The Alpha looked back at the man and let out a sigh. “I’ll take him.”

“Excellent,” The Disciple smiled once more, he scrounge around his desk and pull out a small stack of papers. “I’ll need you to sign these papers and he’s all yours.”

Yami walked towards the desk, grabbed the quill and began signing. He put the quill down when he was down and handed the papers back to the Disciple. The man took them and in return gave Yami a green book with a keyhole design on it.

“This is his grimoire, you have full possession of it now.”

Yami took it without question, he gave a salute and turned to Finral. “Let’s go.”

Finral obeyed and followed the general out the door leaving the Disciple inside. He knows he shouldn’t completely trust the man before him after their first meeting years ago. Anyone can change over the course of a couple of years, but Finral can’t help but sense a calm yet turbulent aura surrounding the tall man.

Yami stopped when they were far enough away from the office, Finral stood a few steps behind him in case Yami did something violently and he became a target of said violence. He flinched when Yami turned to him. “Just so you know, I won’t do anything to you. But first, your name.”

“My name?” Finral looked at him in confusion.

Yami let out a sigh. “Vaude is a known name among the Dark Triade and their Disciples, but if you went by a different family name then it’ll make my plan a bit easier.”

“Plan? What plan?” Finral moved next to him, everything was so confusing to him and Yami wasn’t making this any better.

“Not yet,” Yami started walking again, motioning for Finral to follow him. “I can’t reveal it just yet, not until you’re ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to this ship. I have been planning this fic for a while, and I have been caught up with Kimetsu no Yaiba and obsessing over uzuren lol. Anyways, this will be part of a series which is still in the planning stages. I hope you guys like this.
> 
> If you want to follow me for updates or fic info dumps:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/morphinedeity)  
> [Tumblr](http://morphinedeity.tumblr.com)


End file.
